Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 22: Outridden
It is a sunny day in adventure bay (suprise suprise) Richtofen is already getting a good idea of what power rangers are capable of. Ryder is observing while the others train alongside him Richtofen: Wow. Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai are good but this beats them for sure Ryder: Indeed. They're ready to try their new weapons. Wait. Who were those other guys? Richtofen: Just...old friends Ryder: Fair enough. *pulls out a megaphone* Okay rangers. Time to try your weapons with him Richtofen covers his ears as he is right next to Ryder Richtofen: Apparently, it's also time to make me deaf *laughs with everyone else as we go over to the airship* Humdinger: I hope that idiot actually DOES go deaf. Willard: I agree. Activate the loudest sound you can think of! Outrider: I think it's probably safer if I handled this. Humdinger: But if we play the sound, those rangers won't be able to hear what's coming. Outrider: And neither would we Spectre: She's got a point. I won't play the sound. Outrider, Why don't you get all the action you deserve? Outrider: With pleasure Spectre Back on the training ground, Richtofen is having a go with a fake lightsaber. He is gaining a lot of praise when suddenly, the alarm in the lookout goes off. Ryder investigates on his pup pad. Ryder: It's Outrider. She's near the main hall. You guys ready for this? Everyone else except Richtofen: Yes! Yumi: I think we're going to have to Out ride her to win Everyone laughs as they head off to the town hall. Outrider: *laughs* Me and my zombies making sure adventure bay is terrified. So mesmerising. Ryder: We'll be mesmerised when this is over. Outrider: Wait. How many rangers do you need? Chase: That doesn't concern you! It's morphin time! All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* All Rangers: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! Outrider: Wait. You need more rangers? That just proves how weak you are. And if strength comes in numbers, I've already won Apollo: What about strength in weapons? Outrider: Again, they prive your weakness. Marshall: Then what's with the bow and arrow? Outrider: It's only one weapon but it's all i need. *checks pockets* Uh oh! I forgot my arrows *jumps away as the zombies run towards the rangers* Rubble: Paw Patrol recruitment failed already *laughs attacks the zombies with the others* Apollo: None of these guys understand. These zombies are too easy to beat Skye: Throwing then in our way is basically doing nothing Ellis: They juat keep making our job easier and easier Ryder: There's only a few left. Wanna finish the job with combined power? All rangers: Weapons combine! Ultra Paw-zooka! The zombies look at the blaster and make a run for it All rangers: Ultra Paw-zooka Blast! The Paw-zooka finishes all the zombies with one gargantuous blast Rocky: That was brilliant! Tracker: Nothing like it Chase: Were they even there Ryder: *feels a bite on his left leg* What the- Ryder looks down to see that a stray, living zombie has bitten his leg. He finishes it witn his lightsaber but everyone starts having panic attacks. Ellis: *Contacts Richtofen* Richtofen! Ryder's been bit! Richtofen: Get him to the lookout! Quickly! Back at the lookout, Ryder is laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a machine inside a force field. Mayor Goodway is interviewing Richtofen and there is also a camera crew filming. Mayor Goodway: Richtofen. Can you tell us what has happened Richtofen: Unfortunately, young Ryder has been bitten by a zombie. He needs to be in this machine so it can filter out the zombie toxin and stop him from turning. He will also be in this prototype force field which should protect him from potential attacks and also a special freezer so his heart cannot pump the toxin around his body Mayor Goodway: Do you know when he will make a full recovery and be able to fight again? Richtofen: I am not yet certain. But until he does, I will be taking his place as the Gold Ranger. Back in the base Willard: This is perfect! Their leader has been bitten and is now useless! Unlike you Outrider. How can you use a bow if you don't even have arrows? Outrider:*thinks* Use knives? Willard: You honestly think that tiny little knives can be used with a...wait. To fire THEM instead? Outrider: Not what i had in mind, but it's not a bad idea Spectre: It's a great idea! Knives can do more damage Humdinger: And land deeper into our opponents. Willard: Right. To the wrkshop! We have many knife/arrow hybrids to craft Back at thd lookout, Richtofen, Ellis and the pups are surrounding Ryder, their wounded teammate, wondering if he will be okay. Ellis: *puts his hand on the freezer* We. We're sorry Ryder. We'll keep fighting no matter what. Apollo: Are you sure Ryder will be ok? Everest: Or does this mean no more Ryder? Richtofen: *pets Everest* Do not worry Everest. He will be fine as long as he stays as he is Marshall: *checks Ryder* All his vital signs are still showing. Just need to wait on the toxin Richtofen: One other thing. I don't think this is the best time to show this, but i have been working on these for a while. I call them Pup-Cycles Richtofen opens a curtain with some pup cycles behind it. One for each ranger and it has their corresponding colours. All pups and Ellis: Wow Rubble: Motorcycles for all of us? Richtofen: Yes my friend. Not only that, they have super powerful laser blasters on the front *gets interrupted by the alarm* and that sounds like a good chance to use them Chase: *checks the radar* It's Outrider and her Zombies again. She's on the beach this time All the rangers climb aboard their pup cycles and ride them over to the beach where Outrider is waiting Outrider: Hey rangers! Mind if another zombie chews on one of you? Rocky: You're going to be chewing on our weapons you mutant thing! Outrider: Hey! You must be a newbie Richtofen: A temporary replacement for Ryder Outrider: Please. I can't imagine you being good as a ranger *laughs* Richtofen: It's morphin time! All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Richtofen: Wow. This seems powerful Outrider: Attack! The rangers climb back onto their pup cycles which they use to defeat the zombies Ellis: Wooo! I'm feeling the need for speed! Everest: I'm impressed. These have some serious fire power Marshall: You can say that again After defeating all the zombies, the rangers surround Outrider Outrider: A piece of transport won't help to beat me. Chase: What if we do this? All rangers: Fire! The rangers shoot their lasers at Outrider, but end up shooting each other accidentally because she jumps out of the way Outrider: What if i do that? Yumi: Enough games creep! Let's just take you down already! Outrider: Come on then! All the rangers head towards Outrider, who gets thd first hit on each ranger Outrider: No matter how many of you there are, you will never be able to stop me. Now how about a taste of my sparrow? Outrider fires several arrows at the rangers, all of which explode, sending them to the floor. Outrider: *laughs* Tracker: How is this even happening? Outrider: Strength isn't always in numbers. You guys need more practice. Richtofen: *gets up* We are not giving up easily Outrider: You should. There's no point trying to fight me. Richtofen: Really? *shows one of her unexploded arrows* Not even this? *throws it at Outrider, downing her* Chase: She's down! Now's our chance! All rangers: Weapons combine! Ultra Paw-zooka! Outrider: This won't be the end you know All rangers: Ultra Paw-zooka Blast! Outrider: My own medicine is the worst! *blows up but then gets revived by Spectre* This isn't over yet rangers! Richtofen: But it will be soon. Richtofen requesting Shogun, HQ and Solar Snow Megazords! All rangers: Zords Combine! Just as the rangers are about to combine, Outrider stops them with her bow Outrider: Not so fast! I know your megazords too well! *throws the zords away* Rocky: We need to try and combine all our zords! Ellis: Are you sure Rocky? Apollo: But what if it doesn't work? Tracker: Oh this could be bad Rocky: I know it's risky but we have to try. It's the only way to beat her Richtofen: Rocky's right. We have to try. It's our only hope. On my count. 1, 2, 3, Now! All rangers: Zords Combine! (Here's how the Paw Patrol Ultrazord transformation works. It starts with the Shogun, HQ, Pup-fu and Solar Snow Megazords. The pup-fu megazord folds down its legs to make a platform for the Shogun Megazord to stand on. The Solar snow megazord splits and attaches onto tye back of the pup-fu megazord. The HQ megazord also splits and the air patroller attaches to the top, the ATV attaches to thd front and the PAW patroller legs attach to either side) All rangers: Paw Patrol Ultrazord! Ready to Roll! They all look around the cockpit in fascination Rocky: Yay! It worked! Rubble! This thing looks powerful Outrider: We've never had this megazord before! But that doesn't mattet! I'm up for learning new moves Tye Ultrazord advances to Outrider who shoots her arrows at it. However, it manages to slit each arrow in half before delivering a mighty blow! Chase: You're finished Outrider All rangers: Paw Patrol Ultrazord! Final Ultra Strike! The zord swings the sword in an O shape before delivering one final uppercut slash to Outrider! Outrider: Looks like I've been Outridden! *blows up* All rangers: Paw Patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Back at the base Spectre: No! This can't be happening Humdinger: She was starting to get good as well. Why did those pesky rangers have to get involved? Willard: You know what they're like. They get involved with basically everything! Humdinger: Hmmm. If rangers like to get involved a lot, then i have an idea that might help. Willard and Spectre: *turn to Humdinger* We're listening Back at the lookout, Richtofen is observing Ryder in his frozen coma and notices that the whole zombie toxin has escaped his body Richtofen: He is ready to come out *releases Ryder who slowly starts to wake up* Ryder: Wh-what happened All pups: Ryder *jump on the side of his bed* Chase: We were so worried Rubble: It's good to see you're okay. Ryder: I'm okay? Richtofen: Yes Ryder, you are ok. Bug your leg needs to fully heal before you can fight again Ryder: Well, I'm glad to be alive and with my friends Rocky: Ryder, can i talk for a second? Ryder: What about? Ellis: *backs up* Shall we uh... leave you to it? Rocky: If you don't mind. Everyone leaves the scene, aside from Rocky and Ryder. Ryder: What's the matter? Rocky. There's something you should know. I...have a wife, who i havent seen for a long time. Her name's Tundra. I just...wanna see her again, but i don't know where she is Ryder: Well, one thing i can do is try to find her on my pup pad, and maybe you can talk to her Rocky: *Excited* Really? Thank you *hugs Ryder* Ryder: You're welcome The end (Shoutout to Tundrathesnowpup for allowing me to use her character)